Face à face
by Odeon Deixis
Summary: Une autre approche de ce qu'aurait pu être le dernier combat entre Clad et Sephiroth . Un peu d'amour ne fait pas de mal .


Voilà, cette fic est ma première depuis longtemps (trop surement), donc elle n'est surement pas top...Mais bon . J'y ai mis en scène la bataille finale entre Sephiroth et Cloud, ou plutot les quelques minutes qui la précèdent, le tout dans une ambiance de yaoi (légère ceci dit) . Enjoy .

Face à face

Il était là, juste en face de Clad . Sephiroth, torse nu et ruisselant de sang, la main légèrement tremblante sur le pommeau de sa masamune, mais toujours debout, fixant celui qu'il allait combattre une dernière fois dans un dernier face à face . Le combat précédent n'avait donc pas suffi, il était toujours vivant . Clad crispa sa main sur son épée . Il regardait celui par qui tout était arrivé, cet homme devait mourir . Il le sentait, Clad devait le tuer . Tout les événements dont il se souvenait étaient une conséquence de ce que Sephiroth avait fait, que ce soit en bien ou en mal . Pourtant il n'y arrivait pas ... Sans qu'il n'arrive à savoir pourquoi, Clad ne pouvait lever son épée vers cet homme .

Clad baissa les yeux et fixa le sol . Dans sa tête, de nombreuses images défilaient sans qu'il en comprenne la raison . Perdu dans ses pensées, Clad n'entendit pas la masamune de Sephiroth tomber par terre . Souriant légèrement, ce dernier s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta avant d'être à sa portée . Comme si les mêmes choses défilaient dans son esprit, Sephiroth brisa le silence, interrompant les réflexions de Clad .

" Pourquoi veux-tu me tuer ? "

Clad releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux . Voyant que Sephiroth avait lâché son arme, il planta sa propre épée dans le sol . Décidément il ne comprenait pas . En écoutant Sephiroth parler, il n'avait décelé aucune trace de haine ni même de peur . Sa vois était extrêmement calme, et étrangement douce Clad répondit comme s'il avait récité un cours appris par cœur .

" Parce que tu veux détruire la planète, je dois t"en empêcher .  
- Mais le veux-tu ? "

La question paralysa Cloud .

Cet homme, que cherche-t-il ?

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Clad tenta de se remémorer les raisons pour lesquelles il voulait tuer Sephiroth, sans pourtant en trouver . Mais un sentiment étrange persistait en lui de plus en plus fort, un souvenir qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier...Les mots lui sortirent machinalement :

" Il le faut ! "

En disant cela, Clad se rendit compte que Sephiroth le regardait droit dans les yeux . Ses yeux...Ils étaient froids pensa-t-il, mais beaux . Puis lui vint le souvenir du jour ou Sephiroth avait brûlé Nibelheim, et Clad se surpris à rougir d'avoir pensé à ce monstre de cette façon . Il détourna le regard et le posa sur son épée . Arrêter Sephiroth, sauver la planète, se sauver lui-même...Le voulait-il vraiment ? Quelque chose en lui qu'il ignorait ne voulait pas que cet homme meure . Peu importait la planète...

" Clad, toi et moi nous sommes pareils .- Nous avons tous deux étés créés à des fins militaires, avec les mêmes cellules . Toi comme moi avons étés manipulés, depuis le début . Nous sommes identiques Clad . "

Clad sentait la colère monter en lui, mais n'arrivait toujours pas à réagir . Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait encore, mais il ne pouvait qu'écouter . Sephiroth se rapprocha encore de Clad et lui murmura calmement :

" J"ai besoin de toi Clad... "

Dans l'esprit de Cloud, le défilement d'image venait de s'arrêter . Ce sentiment qui l'empêchait de bouger, il venait de le comprendre .

" Menteur ! Tu avais besoin qu"Aeris meure pour invoquer le météore ! Et tu l"as tuée !  
- Tu penses réellement que c'était la seule raison ?  
- Elle...Elle ne voulait que la paix !  
- Sauver la planète ? Mais n'est ce pas ce que je fais ?  
- Toi, tu veux la détruire !  
- Es-tu certain de ce que tu dis ? "

Clad se tut . Sa respiration s'était accélérée, il ne comprenait plus rien . Sephiroth, le météore, Jénova...Tout lui échappait .

Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi mes sentiments se contredisent de cette façon ?

Clad sentit alors un contact contre sa joue . La main de Sephiroth . Il le regarda dans les yeux, et saisit sa main . La distance entre eux s'était encore raccourcie . Ce contact, cette chaleur, et la douceur qui émanait du corps de Sephiroth, Clad les connaissait .

Aeris...Ou...?

Clad connaissait Sephiroth depuis plus longtemps qu'Aeris .

Si c'était Aeris qui me rappelait Sephiroth, et non l'inverse ?

Sephiroth se rapprocha encore de Clad, passa son autre bras autour de lui et le serra contre son corps .

" Ce n"est pas un hasard si tu es là, si tu es venu jusqu'à moi, c"est toi qui m"a aidé à venir ici .  
- Tu...M'as...Manipulé .  
- Non...Souviens toi, c'est toi qui l'a choisi, mais tu as préféré rejeter cette partie de toi .  
- Je... "

Clad n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase . Le visage de Sephiroth qui n'était qu'a quelques centimètres du sien venait de s'y coller dans un doux baiser . La surprise fit faire à Clad un pas en arrière .

C'est donc pour ça...

En sentant Sephiroth lui caresser le dos, Clad lâcha sa main et le repoussa violemment . Une larme coula sur sa joue, et il tourna le dos . Sans changer le ton de sa voix, Sephiroth reprit :

" Clad, ce monde ne nous a rien offert, il ne tient qu"a nous d"en créer un meilleur . Reste avec moi, j"ai besoin de toi pour me sentir vivant . "

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet homme me trouble-t-il autant ?

Sephiroth était sincère, Clad le sentait...Mais il n'arrivait pas à se défaire des images qu'il voyait...Aeris, mais aussi tous les autres, Tifa, Barret, Nanaki, Youffie, Cid, Vincent, Cait Sith... Se retournant face à Sephiroth, il saisit son épée . Sans le décrocher du regard, il répéta ces mots qui lui étaient sortis machinalement tout à l'heure :

" Il le faut ... "

Toujours fixant Sephiroth, il se mit en garde et attendit . Sans aucune déception ou colère, juste de la tristesse, Sephiroth alla récupérer son arme et revint se poster en face de Clad . Il n'attaquerait pas, ne tenterait pas d'éviter ou de se défendre . Clad le savait . Plus que jamais, il ne voulait pas tuer cet homme . Fermant les yeux, Clad leva son arme et s'élança dans un dernier murmure :

" Adieu, mon ange déchu ... " 


End file.
